leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bard/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Skórki= |-| Wygląd w grze= Bard Screenshots.jpg|Klasyczny Bard Bard Elderwood Screenshots.jpg|Bard z Prastarej Kniei Bard Chroma Screenshots.png|Bard Chroma Ciekawostki Ogólne *Jest pierwszym bohaterem wydanym w 2015 roku. *Co ciekawe, zapowiedź została nazwana "Podziemna Groza" ("The Terror Beneath"), podczas gdy zapowiedź jest jej kompletnym przeciwieństwem – ang. "The Wonder Above", czyli w luźnym tłumaczeniu cud zdarzający się ponad ziemią. **Oboje dodatkowo posiadają zdolności tworzące portale i stawiają obiekty, które przeciwnik może zniszczyć poprzez stanięcie na nich. *Jest pierwszym bohaterem w grze, który może nałożyć kontrolę tłumu na i , używając swojej do utrzymania ich w stazie. *To jedna z kilku postaci, której imię nie jest prawdziwe (inni to na przykład i ), nazywany jest przez ludzi, którzy opowiadają o nim baśnie. ** jest czasami opisywany jako Widmowy Wagabunda albo tak jak jego gwiazdozbiór – Wielki Opiekun bądź Górskie Ołtarze. *Jego instrument to 'medium' – fizyczna reprezentacja jego mocy. *Charakter rozgrywki ma być zbliżony do sposobu gry w poprzednich sezonach, nazywanego "wędrującym wsparciem". * jest piątym bohaterem, który teoretycznie może zwiększać swoje statystyki w nieskończoność (obrażenia zadawane przez ). Pozostała czwórka składa się z: , , i . *Film "Święte Wzgórze" został stworzony przez StudioMIR, które wyprodukowało również Awatar: Legenda Korry i The Boondocks. **Studio stworzyło też klip w czasie Sezonu Trzeciego – Road to the Cup. *Mędrzec widziany w filmie promocyjnym przypomina przywoływacza, widocznego w domyślnym profilu, w kliencie gry. **Miał na imię Hamlet, co może być nawiązeniem do tragedii pod tym samym tytułem.Q&A Bard, Wędrujący Opiekun PL * jest pierwszym z trzech wydanych w 2015 roku bohaterów, którzy pojawiają się w legendach i baśniach Runeterry. Wewnątrz Riotu rok ten nazwano "Year of the myth", co można tłumaczyć jako Rok Mitu bądź Baśni. Pozostali dwoje to i . *Jest jednym z trzech bohaterów, których wszystkie umiejętności są mierzone. Jedynie i posiadają ten typ zestawu. *Początkowo jego umiejetności miały posiadać pewne rytmy działania bądź używania, co nawiązywało by do silnego u tej postaci wątku muzyki. Z czasem jednak uproszczono je do aktualnych. **Jego miało początkowo przypominać . Trafienie wszystkimi pociskami miało wywoływać Ogłuszenie. Rozwój *Został zaprojektowany przez Rabid Llama, który wcześniej pracował nad silnikiem gry (od 2009 roku), jednakże przeszedł do drużyny projektantów. **'Christopher Campbell' był jego głównym projektantem graficznym, a Loping Cinder pisarzem narracyjnym. Wszyscy troje pracowali wspólnie, aby zapewnić mu rozgrywkę, tematykę, historię oraz projekt graficzny. *Pierwszy raz został zapowiedziany przez pięć ukrytych symboli na mapie Summoner's Rift, które dodatkowo świeciły się, gdy była aktywna mgła wojny (patch 5.3). Podczas pierwszego odkrycia przez bohatera świeciły się i wydawały dźwięk. **Kiedy został wydany, usunięto je. **Jego nazwę odkryto początkowo w plikach gry, a następnie promującej go strony. *Jego wzorcem mógł być Shoki, pogromca demonów z chińskiej mitologii. *Oryginalnie miał być muzycznym bohaterem (wskazuje na to jego pseudonim), jednak później jego temat został zmieniony na "kosmiczny byt". **W kulturze słowo bard to w powszechnym rozumieniu poeta lub muzyk, który zajmuje się opowiadaniem historii i podróżowaniem na własną rękę bądź jest zatrudniony przez swego patrona do śpiewania o heroicznych opowieściach lub minionych wydarzeniach. Bardzo często nosi lekkie stroje, skóry oraz instrument. **Muzyczny charakter bohatera został częściowo zachowany – jego "broń" przypomina flet. **Nim został wydany, przeszedł ogromne zmiany w swoim zestawie. Część jego umiejętności bazowała na muzyce, niektóre z nich zostały zamrożone i być może zostaną jeszcze kiedyś wykorzystane przy projekcie innych bohaterów. Były to między innymi: ***'Trzystopniowy ładunek' – umiejętność mierzona, który unieruchamiała jeden cel, kiedy wystrzelono wszystkie 3 dźwięki. Według autora była to całkiem zabawna umiejętność podczas testów na botach i minionach, jednak uznano, że nie nadaje się do potyczek. ***'Coś na kształt Guitar Hero' – należało dopasować się do “bitu”. Lecz choć brzmiało to świetnie, tak jak poprzednia umiejętność nie działało najlepiej. ***'Umiejętność pasywna', która aktywowała się w momencie, gdy zaatakował cel kilkukrotnie z podstawowych ataków. ***'Ogromna fala dźwiękowa', która powoli przesuwała się po mapie i uciszała wrogów (miała szerokość około 1200 jednostek, a jej prędkość wynosiła 600). Prezentowało się to dobrze, ale projektant uznał, że rzucenie jej nie należałoby do prostych i uciszenie na takim obszarze mogło być przesadzone. Owe zaklęcie musiało trwać około 5 sekund, aby cokolwiek zrobić podczas walk drużynowych (pojawił się pomysł, aby po uderzeniu w kryształ Nexusa był emitowany potężny dźwięk). Historia * jest gwiezdnym bytem, który stworzył swoją cielesną formę, aby ingerować w fizyczny świat. Oznacza to, że jego obecne ciało nie jest jego prawdziwą formą. **Można to zauważyć w szczególności po przyjrzeniu się jego prowizorycznemu ciału: jego nogi to drewniane kołki, za twarz służy mu maska, ma szwy na ramionach, które widocznie trzymają je razem. **To wyjaśnia również, dlaczego podczas animacji śmierci jego duch wylatuje z ciała, a ono samo dziwacznie się zgniata, zupełnie niczym pusty, pozbawiony życia kostium. *Jego prawdziwa moc jest nieznana, jednak często bywa porównywana do siły i . **Bohater nie ma władzy absolutnej. Pomimo, że jest nieśmiertelnym duchem, może zostać wygnany. Wystarczająco potężna magia mogłaby go uwięzić lub zakończyć jego egzystencję. *Wpływ na historię Runeterry jest zupełnie inny niż w przypadku , którzy bezpośrednio wpływają na dalszy jej rozwój poprzez konflikty i rozlew krwi. biernie popycha świat do równowagi w trakcie jego najbardziej rozpaczliwych godzin. *Nie jest ani dobrą, ani złą postacią. Próbuje utrzymać balans mocy we wszechświecie. Jeśli zrobienie czegoś złego w tym pomoże, bez zawahania to zrobi. **Nie obchodzi go los zwykłych śmiertelników, jednak może zareagować, jeśli ci mieliby jakiś ogromny wpływ na rozwój przyszłych wydarzeń. Działa głównie wtedy, kiedy znacznie większe, pozaziemskie niebezpieczeństwo grozi Runeterrze. ***Na przykład, jeśli interweniuje w innym wymiarze 10 000 lat temu, to właściwie nie po to, aby uratować człowieka, ale ratuje człowieka dlatego, że któryś z jego potomków może być ważną częścią przyszłości. Z tego powodu życie człowieka musi być ocalone (przynajmniej do pewnego momentu), aby to mogło się wydarzyć. **Koliduje to z działaniami innej niebiańskiej istoty, , która skupia się na opiece nad istotami żywymi oraz utrzymywaniu pokoju. *Zielona kula widoczna przy jego flecie jest kluczem harmonii, który dzieli warstwy rzeczywistości, tworząc magiczne przejścia do innych światów. * są przyciągane przez moc , pomimo iż są zupełnie innymi bytami. Stały się jego stałymi "towarzyszami". *Bohater posługuje się specyficznym językiem, ponieważ zwykłe istoty są niegodne by poznać i dlatego nie potrafią się z nim komunikować. Ponadto, "byt" mógłby przez przypadek powiedzieć o najbliższej przyszłości, co wywołałoby potworny chaos. Prawdopodobnie mówi językiem ludzi Runeterry, jednakże jego głos jest zniekształcony dla istot, którym nie jest przeznaczone go usłyszeć. **Gdyby nawet mówił językiem używanym przez ludzi Runeterry, to nikt nie potrafiłby go zrozumieć. *W promującym go filmie Noxianie próbują przejąć chroniony przez pewną ludność z Ionii kamień, który jest reliktem straconych czasów. Pozwala on wzmacniać różne moce i może być używany do czynienia dobra lub zła. **Artefakt ten był na tyle potężnym narzędziem, że zwrócił uwagę . Nie interweniował w trakcie walki Iończyków z Noxianami, ponieważ walka nie była dla niego ważna, a dopiero nadużycie reliktu skłoniło go do działania. Cytaty *Osobami odpowiedzialnymi za kierowanie i komponowanie dźwięków są Sebastien i RiotUtora. *Jest drugim bohaterem nieposiadającym polskiego dubbingu obok . **To również druga postać, która posiada muzyczne dźwięki, pierwszą była . *Nie posiada mówionych kwestii, lecz komunikuje się za pomocą dźwięków dzwonków. **Ma unikalny system zmiany intonacji głosu w zależności od ilości posiadanych . **W produkcji jego unikalnych dźwięków wykorzystano: róg alpejski, ney (rodzaj fletu ze Środkowego Wschodu), dźwięki z fortepianu oraz z syntezatora, który został tak zaprogramowany, aby dźwięki przechodziły przez kilka cykli szeregu harmonicznego. Kombinacja tych czterech części miała dać poczucie przynależności do inego świata. ***Do wczesnej wersji głosu użyto fagotu, kontrafagotu oraz klarnetu basowego. ***Inne instrumenty wykorzystane do nagrań to: ****Misy tybetańskie (różne kształty i rozmiary) ****Dzwonki tybetańskie (różne kształty i rozmiary) ****Tybetański gong ****Tybetański cymbał ****Puzon ****Ustnik puzonu ****Ustnik puzonu brzęczący przez wąż ogrodowy ****Smyczkowe talerze ****Różne etniczne flety i instrumenty trzcinowe **Jego sposób wypowiedzi jest zbliżony do Travelera z gry wideo Podróż. **Jego głos jest podobny do odgłosów wielorybów. Skórki * **Jego wygląd jest mocno zainspirowany postaciami z dzieł Hayao Miyazakiego: Księżniczka Mononoke i Spirited Away: W krainie bogów. ***Przykładem takich postaci są Kodamy (木霊), duszki, które z wyglądu są wręcz identyczne co bohatera. **Jego postać mogła być również zainspirowana przez Uatu z serii komiksów Marvela]. * **Jego wygląd przypomina Bestię z serialu animowanego Za bramą ogrodu. **Oryginalnie w języku angielskim brzmi "Elderwood" które odnosi się do bzu (Sambucus). Ta roślina jest znana bardziej pod nazwą elder tree, a jej nazwa nawiązuje do Elder Mother (Hyldemoer), która w folklorze angielskim jest strażniczką starszych drzew bądź lasów (elder oznacza starszy). **Dzieli temat z i . * **Został wydany z okazji Snowdown Showdown w 2015. **Dzieli temat wraz z , , , i . * **Został wydany wraz z i , z którymi jego portret tworzy większą całość, oraz z . **Dzieli motyw skórek w klimacie gier RPG z , , , oraz z . Relacje *Jest "Gwiezdnym Bytem" i może mieć powiązania z . **Nawet jeśli miałby być z nią powiązany, to nie należy ograniczać tego do związku z jego "pochodzeniem", gdyż istnieje w kilku przestrzeniach i sferach. * może być zaniepokojony skutkami zabawy strumieniem czasu przy pomocy swego urządzenia, podobnie jak . *Bardzo możliwe, że bohater miał do czynienia z (upadek Darkinów bądź ich przetrwanie). *Każde z poniższych wydarzeń to przykład uzyskania bądź użycia przez śmiertelników niebiańskich mocy do swych egoistycznych celi czy ideałów, ale choć był ich świadkiem, to nie interweniował bezpośrednio, ponieważ nie miały ogromnych kosmicznych konsekwencji: **"Okupacja" Mroźnych Obserwatorów we Freljordzie ( próbowała pomóc Obserwatorom stworzyć niekończącą się zimę na świecie); **Upadek cywilizacji Shurimy ( chciał przejąć moc Wyniesienia); **Powstanie obecnych Shadow Isles (Zniszczony Król pragnął odzyskać zmarłą żonę poprzez nekromancję). *Starzec w trakcie ucieczki do świętego miejsca użył artefaktu jako broni, powodując olbrzymie zniszczenie (zdezintegrował żołnierza i przepołowił górę). Ten ruch zmusił do zabrania przedmiotu z niegodnych rąk. Zniknął chwilę później wraz z ołtarzami na sąsiednich wzniesieniach. **Kiedy zabrał relikt, starzec powiedział: "Bez niego... zginiemy". ***Mędrzec uważał, że mieszkańcy osady zginą, jeśli artefakt nie zostanie użyty jako broń. Niebezpieczna magiczna moc wzmacniająca działanie kuli mogła definitywnie odwrócić losy bitwy, co można zobaczyć poprzez użycie jej przeciwko niedoszłemu zabójcy starca (równocześnie przez to działanie zawiódł on w swoich obowiązkach). Zniszczenie całego szczytu skłoniło , ze strachu przed jego nadużyciem, do zabrania artefaktu śmiertelnikom. Ostatecznie ofiary napaści przeżyły bez niego, a dziecko wyniesione z płomieni dorasta i staje się bajarzem. **Artefakt może być powiązany z – potężnym kosmicznym bytem w kształcie smoka, który jest architektem gwiazd – potrafi z łatwością tworzyć i niszczyć ciała niebieskie. Filmy left left left cs:Bard/Galerie de:Bard/Skins & Trivia en:Bard/Skins es:Bardo/SkinsTrivia fr:Bard/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Бард/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów